Waiting For Red To Cross The Blue
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: Immortality doesn't always make you happy ― AU


**A/N :** This fic is inspired by one of my favorite pairing, Mokou and Keine and FELT's song called Runway Drive. Terribly sorry if they looks like they're out of character, somehow, somewhere along the story I started imagine Mokou and Keine. The story itself was kinda absurd. Anyhow, since I already wrote it, I hope whoever read this fic could enjoy this even if it's just a little. Sorry for my bad English I'm sure they'll be many mistakes and I just hope that this fic is readable. Without further ado, please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Love Live!

* * *

 _A sand castle gently, as if being brushed, was destroyed by the waves that slowly waving to the ground. Here I am, watching it while smiling bitterly. I walked slowly and leave my footprints on the white sand. Gusts of wind made its way to invite my hair dances in the air. Even now, the fresh new scent of the wind comes and caries my old memories, for just a moment. I stopped. I look ahead and all I could see was a perfect, beautiful blue. Alone, I've been fascinated by the waves breaking onto the shore. I've had a few meetings that you could call fate. How long have I come to continue living here? I try to recall, sigh, and shake my head. I'm here and will always be here. I'm still waiting for you while I bear this anguish that you can never get used to._

* * *

 **Sun Hat, Five Years Old**

"Maki, don't wander off too far or you'll get lost!"

"Yes Mama!"

A pair of small feet left its mark above the smorgasbord white sand. The nimble little feet were now running around here and there, leaving more traces which show its owner existence. The rightful owner of the feet, a five-year-old little girl was dancing happily. That little girl who possessed a strong will, clever mind and the cute looks of a doll was a sole princess of a distinguished doctor family. By her parents, that little princess named Maki. Nishikino Maki.

Always being told that she had to follow her parent footsteps and become an excellent doctor, she studied harder than any other girl her age. Since she's still young and she's respect her parents deeply, she always did what she's told. Attending piano classes since she was three, having a private tutor to study since she was four, she did it all. Unlike any other girl her age, she didn't have a lot of time to play around. Today was one of those rare days where she could play and express herself freely. Every year when summer came, the Nishikino household always tried to spare their precious time to go on a holiday to one of their villa. It's her second year going to the beach. Since last year she enjoyed it so much, she ask her parents if they could go there again. And so, here she is.

Ignoring the scorching sun above her, she keep dancing and dancing. Her crimson hair bounced in the air. She thought that the vast white sand as her stage. Accompanied by the sound of the waves, she sings. She closed her eyes, forgot about everything and enjoyed this precious moment. This moment, she felt happy. She opened her eyes, jumped one last time and finished her little performance. Even though she's sweating so much, she smiled in satisfied.

 _*clap-clap-clap*_

Hearing a sound of somebody else clapping, little Maki moved her eyes. She was looking for the source of the sound. She turned around and finally found it. There's only one other person than herself there. A woman wearing a white dress and a sun hat was standing behind her, watching her with a gentle smile. She still clapped her hands. After she stopped, she walked closer to Maki.

The woman bend down to adjust her view with little Maki. "That was a great performance." She smiled.

Maki remembered what her mother said about talking with stranger. She intended to leave and run back to where her parent is. But when she saw that woman brown eyes she stopped. She was enchanted by its beauty. It was sparkling beautifully contrast with the light of the sun.

"Thank you..." with a slight blush on her cheeks, she thanked the woman for her compliment.

Looking at Maki's cute reaction, that woman smiled once again. "If I'm allowed to know, what is your name, little lady?"

Embarrassed, little Maki averted her gaze from the woman brown eyes. "Maki..." she said with a really small voice. "It's Nishikino Maki." she repeated it again with a louder voice.

"My name is Sonoda Umi. Nice to meet you Nishikino Maki-chan." While smiling, the woman offered her hand forward for a handshake.

Hesitated, Maki moved her hand slowly. When Maki's little hand finally touched the woman hand, they both smiled. 'Strange' was what Maki thought. She didn't feel uncomfortable despite the fact that she just introduced herself to a complete stranger. Maybe because Umi was really gentle and that makes her feel at ease. Her image of a stranger has always been scary, but not for Sonoda Umi. Somehow looking at Umi's brown eyes has calmed her from all of her anxiousness.

"Now then Maki-chan, I'm planning to make a sand castle here. Would you like to help me?" with a smile that looks like never once leaves her face, the woman asked.

Because its sound interesting and she feel comfortable around this stranger she just met, without any other thought Maki nodded her head in excitement.

Carefully, they made the sand castle together. Even though sometimes the part of the castle was broken by the huge waves, they remake it over and over again. It's because they wanted to make the best castle they could, so it takes a long time finished. Little Maki was covered in sweat, fell, struggle and then get back to her feet. While Umi watched her, asked for Maki's condition, and sometimes giggled at little Maki cuteness. The time they spent together was filled with joy and laughter. The sun began to fall slowly. Without they realized, they already spend hours and the blue sky already turned orange.

"It's finished!" little Maki shouted while lifted her hands up, feeling satisfied by their work. Looking at Maki, Umi could only smile herself.

The sand castle wasn't that big and it's not as good as the one Maki had seen on TV. But it was the result of her hands. It was the result after she sacrificed her beautiful dress which now covered with sand. She looked at the older woman beside her. It seems that she was having fun herself, because she was smiling brightly and that made her happy.

"Thank you for helping me, Maki-chan. How was it? Are you tired?" Umi asked.

As her answer, Maki shook her head. "It was really fun!" she said cheerfully making Umi giggled.

"Then, as a reward for helping me, I'll give this to you." Umi took her sun hat off, making her long navy blue hair blown by the wind. She attached it to little Maki's head. It was too big that it covered Maki's eyes. Looking at that, Umi chuckled. "I guess you can't wear this yet."

Maki took off the sun hat and hold it with her hand. "Thank you, Umi onee-chan!" both of them smiled.

"Now, isn't it time for you to go back to your parents?" Umi looked at the sun that was about to set.

Maki nodded. She looked around for a while, trying to find her footsteps from before. She frowned. It looks like the footsteps already swept by the waves. Realized about Maki's uneasiness, Umi asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my footsteps." Maki said worriedly, afraid that she couldn't go back.

"Why don't we find your parents together?" Umi offered her big hand to Maki and smiled. Maki's little hand took it and they walked together on the seashore until they finally find it.

"Isn't that your parent searching for you Maki-chan?" Umi pointed straight in the distant.

Faintly they could hear someone's shouting Maki's name. Realized whose voice it was, Maki let go of Umi's hand and ran to the source of the sound.

"Mamaa!" she kept running without looking back until she could see her mother silhouette.

"Maki!" her mother who realized Maki was running toward her direction immediately run to where her daughter was and hugged her. "Oh Maki where have you been?!" she caressed her daughter hair gently, while hugging her so tight.

"I'm sorry Mama. I was making a sand castle with Umi onee-chan over there." Maki explained.

"Umi onee-chan?" didn't recognize the name, her mother asked.

"Yes! She was very beautiful and kind. Look she gave me this!" Maki show off the sun hat she just received to her mother.

"Is that so?" Even though she realized that her daughter just met and play with a stranger, she didn't ask about it further. She just relieved that her daughter is save. "Should we tell Papa about it? He was worried about you. Come on let's go back." She took her daughter hand and brought her back to their villa.

Maki smiled and nod in agreement. She realized that she was running off on her own and leaves Umi behind. She looked back to find the blue-haired woman but she wasn't there anymore.

 _Will I meet her again?_

* * *

 **Book, Fifteen Years Old**

It was another ordinary day for Maki. She was now a first year in high school and having her summer break. But even though she was on her summer break, her parents were too busy with works to take her on a vacation. She understand that her parents did it all for her but she wish that they would pay more attention to her. Sometimes she missed her childhood day when her parents took her to one of their villa and spend their vacation there. Slowly but surely she felt that she was living in a cage. Study hard to become a doctor, cram school, piano practice everything was set by her parents. Though she enjoyed playing piano, she wasn't given the freedom to express it her way. She sighed.

 _Sulking isn't going to get me anywhere..._

She looked at the sky outside her room from the window. It was a sunny afternoon. A perfect weather to spend the day outside.

 _I already finished my study for today. It wouldn't hurt to take a walk for awhile right?_

With that, Maki changed her clothes and prepare to go outside. Before she leaves, she took a book that she hasn't finished reading and the sun hat she always wore whenever she went outside. It was her favorite hat since she was five, but she couldn't remember who gave it for her. All she knew is that sun hat was something she treasured. She opened the door and walked outside. As she though, the air outside was much, much better than her room. She didn't particularly want to go somewhere so she doesn't know where she should go. It was four o'clock at the moment. She decided that she would just read a book on the park and then go back home.

There's this one park that Maki always went to. It's not that far from her house. Ten minutes by feet. She always came there whenever she wanted a quite place to read. The park wasn't that big so not many people come there. Especially when the neighborhood committee decided to build a bigger park near the station, that park became more and more desolate. Thankfully, they still keep it clean and beautiful.

When Maki arrived, she immediately looked for her favorite bench under the rain tree on the right side of the park. She walked slowly, enjoying the nice weather and the scenery. Since it's already afternoon, the temperature wasn't too hot and the gentle breeze of the wind already running around here and there. When she arrived, she surprised to find that someone else already occupied the bench. She didn't want to trouble herself by searching for another empty bench so she decided that it's okay to share the bench sometimes. Though she didn't know how the other person thought was.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Maki talked to the person who sat on the bench, reading a book.

That person was a woman.

"Of course." the woman smiled. "Please." She shifted to make a space for Maki to sit.

"Thank you." Maki sat down. She took off her hat and put it beside her. She opened her book and started reading as well.

It was quiet, just like it's always been. But something was different. Even though that woman didn't make any sound, Maki couldn't concentrate on reading her book. As she though, the presence of somebody else make her unable to focus. She took a peek to the woman beside her. 'Probably in her early thirties' was what Maki thought. She has a long navy blue hair matches with the blue one piece she wore.

 _She's quite pretty..._

Aware of what she thought, she shook her head.

 _What am I thinking about?!_

"Is there something wrong?" the woman beside her looked at her direction, confused.

"N-No, it's nothing." Ashamed of her own act, Maki covered her face with her book.

Amused by Maki's reaction, the woman giggled. Feeling embarrassed Maki clear her throat.

"Do you come here often?" to break the awkward air between them, the blue-haired woman asked. She shifted her head to look at Maki.

At first Maki was unsure whether to answer her question or not, but she thought that it will be impolite of her if she keep silence after being asked.

"Yes." She answered. She turned around to see her interlocutor.

When their eyes met she could see a beautiful brown eyes and her own reflection inside of it. She didn't know why but looking at the woman eye makes her feels nostalgic. It feels like she had waiting for a long time to see that beautiful brown eyes again.

 _Again? Have I seen her before?_

She tried to recall all of her memories. She did have a few friends which eyes remind her of this woman eyes. Maybe she just mistook her eyes for someone else? No, she sure she wasn't mistaken. She has seen that eyes before, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember when.

"Excuse me but, have we met somewhere before?" Maki braced herself and decided to ask.

The woman blinked her eyes several times. She smiled. "Have we?"

 _Why did she answer my question with another question?!_ Maki grumbled inwardly.

"I don't know. I feel like we have, but I couldn't remember when." Maki looks troubled.

"I see." The woman nodded. "About that sun hat..." She pointed the hat beside Maki. "Where did you get it?"

"Someone gave it to me when I was five. But I don't really sure who was." Maki answered honestly.

The woman paused for awhile and then she chuckled. "Maki sure is forgetful."

"H-how do you know my name?!" surprised, Maki raised her voice.

The woman put her book down and fully shifted her body to Maki's direction. "It's me Maki, Sonoda Umi. Have you forget me already? Even though I still remember how we made the sand castle clearly like it was yesterday."

 _Sonoda Umi? Sonoda...Umi? Sonoda Umi?!_

"Aaaaah!" when finally her memory came back to her, Maki shouting.

"It's seems that you remembered me?" Umi smiled.

"You're-you're that _onee-san_ who gave me this hat! How did you get here? What are you doing here? Why do you still recognize me?!" confused Maki started bombing Umi with questions. She herself didn't really understand why she could remember someone she met ten years ago. Moreover, she had only just met her once. But she felt happy that she could meet Umi again.

"I'll answer all your questions so, calm down Maki." again Umi giggled. "I'm here on a vacation. Because I'm tired of seeing the sea, I came here for a change of pace. About why can I still remember you? It's because of your crimson hair and that beautiful violet eye of yours. But you sure have grown into a beautiful teenager."

Hearing Umi's words, Maki blushed madly and immediately averted her gaze somewhere else.

Seeing Maki awkwardness, Umi laugh a little. "I see you're still keeping that hat?" it's now Umi's turn to asked Maki a question.

"I-It's comfortable to wear. No-not like I particularly like it or anything..." in the middle of her sentence, she lowered her voice. Again, Umi could only giggle, amused by Maki's behavior. "Do you come here alone?"

"Yes, I came here alone." Umi answered.

"Where are you staying at?" still curious, Maki asked again.

"I stay in my relative house. It's not too far from here."

"I see..."

Maki looked at Umi and got a smile as the replied. Now that her memories started to get back to her, she did remember that Umi is always smiling like this. It' really feels nostalgic. She never thought that she will be able to meet her again like this. Just like Umi said, it was ten years ago but seeing her again up close like this it really felt like it was only yesterday. Umi didn't change one bit. Her long navy blue hair, her brown sparkling eyes and her white skin to complete it, were still the same. She wondered how could Umi didn't change at all after ten years? Though she did curious, she didn't sound it out.

"When are you planning to going back home?" Maki was the one who break the silence.

"I'm going back home tomorrow."

"That fast?" Maki felt a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Umi smiled sadly. "I can't be here for too long." Umi explained.

Maki knew that it's not her place to ask Umi to prolong her stay. But she did feels a little disappointed. After all, the chance of meeting some nice stranger from ten years ago is one in a thousand.

"I know." Umi's voice brought Maki back to reality. "As compensation I'll give you this." Umi handed Maki the book she was reading before. "It's a really good book. I'm sure you'll like it."

Maki Hesitate for a while but finally accepted the book. She looked at it for a second. It was a really old book, she wasn't sure if it's still readable or not. But she accepted it anyway. "Tha-thank you, but I didn't bring anything for you in return." She felt bad.

"It's okay. You can give something in return if we happen to meet again." Umi smiled gently. "Well then, it's already time for me to leave."

Umi got up from her seat, so does Maki. They faced each other. When Maki looked at Umi's eye, somehow she could see a little bit of sadness. Maki frowned. Why is Umi having that sadness in her beautiful brown eyes? Was it because she will be leaving tomorrow? Was it because of someone? Or was it just Maki's prejudice alone?

"I hope I can see you again, Maki." Umi immediately brushed Maki's suspicion with her usual smile.

"Yes. Once again thank you for the hat and this book." Maki smiled back. "I promise I'll give you something in return when we meet again."

Hearing those words, Umi could only smile. She waved for the last time and finally walked away. Maki could only stares at Umi's back until she couldn't see it again.

 _I hope I'll meet her again..._

* * *

 **Necklace, Twenty Five Years Old**

"Doctor Nishikino! Doctor Kanba wants you at the surgery room right now!" a nurse holding some files in her hand, half-shouting, called for Maki.

Didn't even get the time to finish her coffee, Maki immediately get up from her seat and followed the nurse. She really tired from her night shift, but since she has a strong sense of duty all she could do was following the order.

Maki is twenty five years old now. She's currently undergoing her residency and working hard toward her parents dream. Become a fine doctor. It's not like she didn't want it. In fact, she did enjoy it. She's satisfied when she saw someone's health was better because of her help. Nothing's wrong with her parent choice. But something's missing. Wake up, go to work, come home late at night, go to sleep. Every day was just like that. Though sometimes there's unexpected things happened in the hospital, she still felt that something's missing. Her life was too monotone.

She often heard her colleagues talked about how they met their destined one, or how they often talked about their partner, or about love in general. It's not like she wasn't interested in that kind of talks, it's just that she didn't know what to talk about. She never experienced something like her colleagues did. She sometimes thought that maybe, something that missing from her life is love.

"Good work for today, Nishikino. You can go home and rest. You have tomorrow off. Come again on Wednesday at eight." Maki's senior at work, Doctor Kanba told her. Excited to get her day off after so long, Maki bowed and then immediately excuse herself.

It's been a long time since she had day off. She wanted to cook for herself tomorrow, but realized that she needs to buy the groceries first. Since she feels really tired, she decided she will do it tomorrow. She has the day off anyway. She took her residency in a hospital far away from her home. She thought that since she'll eventually work on her family hospital, she wanted to try to live far away from her family once. So that she wouldn't need to bother to find a place to stay, she chose a hospital near one of her family's villa. The villa she lived in right now was the same villa near the beach she always visited when she was little.

She loved the scenery there, the air was nice and the settlement wasn't too crowded either. Well actually, there was another reason why she chose that place over many other better places. She secretly wished to meet some particular person from her past. Although she only met that person twice, that person left a special impression on her. Whenever she met that person's eye, she felt that she's really longing to see that beautiful brown for a long time. Besides, she still had something to give for that person. It's a promise she made ten years ago.

Realized that she had been spacing out on her way, Maki shook her head and claim back her composure. She fastened her drive because she felt her head getting heavier. Fortunately, the trip to her home wasn't that far especially when she used a car. It only takes about twenty minutes to get home.

As soon as she finished her dinner and shower, she throw herself on the bed. After all the work from yesterday, she felt really exhausted. Her eyelids felt heavy. Before her consciousness drift away, she reminded herself one more time to go buy the groceries she needs tomorrow. With that thought lingering on her mind, she let the sleepiness took over her.

It feels like forever since Maki woke up this late. It's ten o'clock at the moment. The sun was already high enough. Because it's already this late, she decided to have her breakfast outside and shop for the groceries at once. As usual, before she went outside she wore her favorite sun hat. She chose to walk instead of using her car. It's a change of pace for her. Besides she didn't have that much time to exercise so today is a good day to move her body.

Maki didn't waste any time. After she finished her breakfast she went to the grocery store. She planned to make curry because she can't cook anything too fancy. Although she was excellent in her job, she wasn't very good with household stuff, especially cooking. Because of that she's often brought the food outside instead of make it herself. She was busy after all. She could've asked for her family's chef to cook for her, but that would make the point of her living alone meaningless. She wants to be independent in every aspect.

It's almost two and she already finished her groceries shop. The sun above her was shining brightly, accompanied by a few clouds passing occasionally. She thought that it will be a waste if she just went home like that in this nice weather. After a little conflict in her mind she chose to have a short walk. Of course, her destination was the beach.

The beach was still beautiful, the same as she remembered. Since it's a weekdays, there's almost no one there. In fact, she couldn't see anyone there beside herself. 'It's a relief' she thought. She enjoyed this quite atmosphere where she could rest her mind. Whenever she's alone in a quiet place, she feels like she could forget everything for the moment. She took off her slippers and walked on the white sand, leaving her footprints behind. Sometimes, she let the water touch her feet gently.

She looked down at the white sand under her feet. It's strange that whenever she did this, an image of a certain person always popped up in her mind. A woman she met twenty years ago. A woman she only had met twice. A woman with a beautiful brown eye who never failed to drew Maki's attention. A woman with a long navy blue hair that always sparkling beautifully under the sunlight. Maki sighed. It's been ten years since the last time she saw that woman. She wondered how that woman had becomes? Is her beautiful brown eye still sparkling like it used to? Is her navy blue hair still that long or has she cut it? Does her skin getting wrinkle? Is she well? Even though she already moved here for three years, she never once saw the woman she wanted to meet. She didn't know any way to contact her either. She should just give up and forget the promise she made ten years ago.

When she lifted her head, suddenly she froze. She dropped her slippers and groceries on her grasp. Right now, in front of her, she could see the back of that person she's longing to meet. The blue hair of that person was dancing beautifully in the air, invited by the breeze. Didn't notice Maki's presence that person in front of her continue walking. Suddenly Maki felt her throat grows hot. She wanted to call for that person but she feels like her voice was stolen. That person kept walking ahead of her. The distance between them is getting bigger. Afraid that she would never had any chance to meet that person again, Maki muster up her courage and opened her mouth.

"So-Sonoda-san!" she called with nervous, afraid that she mistook her with someone else.

The person in front of her stopped walking. She turned around slowly and then revealed that same brown eyes Maki wanted to see for years. That person was really the Sonoda Umi Maki met long time ago.

Umi opened her mouth slowly "Ma...ki?"

Maki took her slippers and groceries and then walked closer to Umi, half running. While she walked she looked at Umi's face deeply. She then realized something was off. Umi's face didn't change at all. It's been twenty years since the first time she met her but Umi's face looks exactly the same. Nothing changed at all. She couldn't find any wrinkles on Umi's face. She's as beautiful as ever.

"You are...Sonoda Umi...right?" afraid that she called for the wrong person, she asked to make sure. Although Maki already know that she was indeed Sonoda Umi.

From her facial expression, Maki could see that Umi was surprised just as much as she did. But then as always she brushed it off with a smile.

"It's been a long time, Maki." Umi said with a smile.

"It is." Maki covered her mouth with her free hand and shifted her head aside. Probably embarrassed and overjoyed to see Umi's smile again.

"I never thought that I will meet you again here. Do you have any business here?"

"Ah no, it's not something like that. I'm undergoing my residency in the hospital near here. I've lived here for three years now." Maki explained, still didn't dare to look at Umi's eye for too long.

"I see. So you are going to become a doctor then?"

"Yes. That's what my parents always want me to do."

"I bet that if it's Maki, then you will become a fine doctor." said Umi with a smile again, making the red-head blushed from embarrassment.

"...Thank you."

Silence fell between them. Maki didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask so many questions but it never once leaves her lip.

"Yo-you see, I live not too far from here. If you want to, wanna come over and have some tea? Also if you haven't eaten lunch yet I'm planning to make some curry if you want." Maki asked the bluenette. Maki wanted to talk to Umi more and so she decided to invite her over to her house. She looked at Umi, nervous.

She didn't know why but Umi just giggled at her invitation. And whenever she heard the soft laugh escape from Umi's mouth, she thought that she couldn't get bored with that.

"If you are fine with me intruding your house, then I will gladly be your guest."

Pleased because Umi accepted her invitation, Maki immediately shows the way to her home. After five minutes walking, they finally arrived.

"You can sit down here and watched some TV while I prepare our food. It won't take too long." Maki said while she herself walking to the kitchen, leaving Umi behind.

As Maki told, Umi sat down on the couch and waited for the red-head to finish cooking. Not too long after that, Umi could hear some 'suspicious' sound coming from the kitchen. Like the sound of a falling pot, spices and some 'ouch' every now and then. She decided to take a look at the kitchen, afraid that Maki hurt herself.

"Maki, are you all right...?"

When she looked, the kitchen is already in a mess while Maki still struggling to cut the carrot and potato. Looking at the sights in front of her, Umi could only laugh. Maki who realized Umi's presence turned around.

"Maki have not changed at all, still bad at cooking." Umi wiped the tears that formed at the corner of her eye.

"I-it's not like that!" I just got a little overwrought..." she crossed her arms and huffed. A hint of a faint blush could be seen from her cheeks.

"May I help you?" to avoid any incident Umi offered her help.

"Fi-fine then. You can help me" with embarrassment, she handed the knife she was holding.

The position's now get reversed. Umi was the one who make the curry while Maki could only stares at her from behind. When she looked at Umi's figure from the back, she could feel something warm inside her chest. She was really glad that she could meet again with Umi.

 _Have I seen her like this somewhere? The view of her back is really nostalgic._ Maki smiled to herself. _Wait, she said something strange before. She said that I have not changed at all, still bad at cooking. But have she seen me cooking before? We only met twice, once when I was five and the other when I was fifteen. How could she know then?_

Many other questions started to rise in Maki's mind. Something's really off but she didn't know why she couldn't dare to ask Umi about it. She felt that if she asked her about it, she won't have the chance to meet her again in the future.

"Maki, is there something wrong?"

Umi's voices awaken Maki from her reverie.

"N-no nothing."

"Should we eat then? I'm already finished cooking."

It's been a long time since someone else cooked for her. Maki smiled and nodded.

They sat face to face. After they finished their lunch, they talked about a lot of things, though it's almost Maki who did all the talking. She talked about how she ended up living here, how her med-school life was, her workplace, she talked about everything. It's odd. She never talked this much with her colleague, but when she was with Umi she easily talked like this. She's comfortable being around Umi. It really feels like she was talking to an old friend.

"Speaking of which Sonoda-san..."

"Umi is fine." Umi smiled, and Maki's usual reaction seeing this sight is blushing.

"Then...Umi." Maki averted her eyes for a second and then looked back at Umi's brown eyes.

When she looked at that familiar brown again, she saw some sadness in it. Just like she did ten years ago. It was only for a split second but she sure that it wasn't her imagination.

"Umi, why haven't I seen you around before? You lived around here right?"

"Yes, that's right." Before she answered Maki's question, again she showed some pained expression and then hurriedly brush it off with a smile. "I have certain circumstances that didn't allow me to go out for too long."

"Are you sick or something? You can go to my workplace if you want to get examined." Maki said a little bit worried.

"No, it's not something like that." Umi chuckled. "I cannot be seen by too many people." Umi's face turned serious.

Didn't really understand the reason behind that, Maki frowned. "Why?"

"Maki, you realized that my face hasn't changed much since we met twenty years ago, right?"

Maki nodded. Come to think of it, she did thought that it was strange

Umi took a deep breath. "Actually, there's a reason behind that."

"And what is that?" Maki asked slowly, afraid that she made a wrong move.

Umi didn't answer. She just looked down. After a minute, she lifted her face and forced a smile. "I will tell you when you're older."

"But...!" Maki wanted to protest, but when she saw Umi's pained expression she know that she shouldn't.

"It's already late. I shouldn't intrude you any longer." Umi got up from her seat, and prepared to go home. "Thank you so much for your hospitality." She smiled and then walked to the door, followed by Maki.

"Ah I almost forget."Umi release the necklace she was wearing. She took Maki's hand, making her face somehow turned as red as her hair. "Here, I will give this to you. Consider this as a thank you for the food." Umi placed the necklace in Maki's palm. It was a beautiful sapphires, just as blue as Umi's hair.

"But, I still haven't prepared anything for you!" Maki feel bad.

"It's alright. It's not that I want something in return, I just wanted to give you this." Umi smiled. They look at each other eyes for awhile and then Umi opened the door.

"Umi." Maki called for the bluenette before she left. "Ca-can I have your phone number?" embarrassed, she averted her eyes though a faint blush could still be seen.

Looking at her, of course Umi's reaction was laughing. "Of course you can."

After exchanging phone number, Umi excused herself. "All right then." She bowed one last time and then walked away.

Maki, as usual could only stares at Umi's back from behind. She looked at the necklace in her hand and then remembered her promise from ten years ago. "He-hey!" she shouted.

Umi turned around and tilted her head.

"Can I see you again?" Maki asked shyly.

As the answer, Umi smiled brightly. "By all means."

With that Umi waved her hand for the last time. Maki looked at her familiar back until she couldn't see it anymore.

 _I'll definitely come and see you again!_

* * *

 **Reversal, Ring, Thirty Years Old**

It's been five years since Maki meet Umi in the beach once again and a total of eight years since she moved here. After finished her residency Maki chose to undertake her fellowships and continued to work here for another year, before coming back to her home. And that one year of fellowships almost come to an end.

After meeting with Umi, she spent almost all her day off with the bluenette. Whenever she got the day off, she always went and met Umi. She knew where Umi lived now and knew that she lived on her own, just like Maki. It was located in a place away from the crowds. The place was very remote. The first years, when she went there herself, she sometimes got lost. But now, she had memorized it just like the back of her hand. They often going places together within the city or even outside. Their favorite place in the city is the hill behind the hospital. They're sometimes camping there just deliberately looking at the stars. Sometimes, Umi came to Maki's house and staying overnight and vice versa. They rarely got into fight. These past five years she spent with Umi was a pleasure for her. With the presence of one single person, the monotonous life she had before, now turned into a bright, colorful one. It was too bright that sometimes she's afraid that she would lose all this color.

She often asked by her colleagues and even her parents why she hasn't married yet, or why she hasn't had a partner yet, or wasn't there someone who catches her eyes. She herself realized that she was already in the age to think about her partner for life. But with Umi being around, she didn't even have the time to deliberately search for a potential partner. Whenever she was with the bluenette, no one could ever catch her attention. No one except the bluenette herself. Maki felt comfortable around Umi. Umi could make her smiled, pouted, laughed, cry, calm, anxious and every other emotions. Maki was herself when she's with Umi. Not the infamous princess Nishikino Maki from Nishikino family or Doctor Nishikino Maki that everyone looks up, just Maki. As far as she knew, only Umi could make her feels like she was home.

She thought that if she already feels comfortable, why bother to search for someone else? She wanted to treasure the time she spend with Umi since she will be back to Tokyo in no time.

She had the day off for today and tomorrow. As always she spent it together with Umi. They planned to take a trip a little further to the south from their town. Maki overheard her colleagues that there's a beautiful beach in the southern area from their city. The trip takes about four hours. After a long journey, they finally arrived. As being stated by her colleagues, the beach was indeed really beautiful. It's still clean. Both the air and the weather are nice.

They checked in to the hotel first before they played in the beach. They swim, playing with water, build a sand castle just like they used to, basically they're having fun. The time goes so fast when they're together. The sun began to set. They're now looking at it together, standing side by side, both wearing jacket to prevent the wind.

Umi stole a glance to her side and then giggled.

"What?" curious, Maki asked.

"Strange how time passed by so fast in the blink of eye." Umi shifted slightly, making her shoulder bumped with Maki's. The-read head blushed from the sudden touch. "See? You are already taller than me." Umi placed her hand above her head, comparing their height.

Before Maki could respond Umi took several steps back and turned her body to face Maki, so did the red-head. "Besides..." Umi put both her arms behind. "Look at how beautiful you've grown."

Hearing Umi's words, Maki's face turned red. Thought she was sure it was redder because of the sun set.

"Umi also..." Maki gulped. "Umi also, still as beautiful as ever." This time, she didn't avert her eyes. Maki spoke it earnestly and successfully reversed the situation. It was now the bluenette who blushed madly.

"Wha-what's gotten into you Maki? Getting serious all of sudden. I-it's not like you." Embarrassed Umi turned her face.

Maki thought that Umi's reaction was really cute. She rarely saw this side of the bluenette. She laughed.

"Speak for yourself."

Maki walked closer to close the gap between them. She grabbed Umi's hands and intertwined it with hers. Again her face became serious. She looked at Umi's eyes heartily.

"Umi, I have something to tell you."

Maki could feel Umi's hand sweating from the nervousness, so did her own.

"Thank you for being with me these past five years. Thank you for always be there whenever I feel tired, for comforting me whenever I feel sad, for supporting me whenever I feel down, for sharing your happiness with mine, and especially for bringing color to my monotonous life."

Maki could see that Umi's eyes glistened with tears.

"Umi, you know that I'll be back to Tokyo soon. When that time comes, I want you to come with me."

Maki sounded dead serious right now. She let go one of her hands and took something from her jacket's pocket. "Do you still remember the promised I made fifteen years ago? When I meet you again, I'll definitely give you something in return." inhaled a deep breath and gulped. "Sonoda Umi, will you stay by my side forever?" Maki pulled out a box from her pocket. She opened it. When the box fully opened it's showing a beautiful ring inside.

"Maki..." Umi couldn't say anything else beside her name. "...stop with the joking please..." Umi shook her head and walking backwards slowly.

"I'm not joking! I really am in love with you!"

"But you can't fall in love with me."

"Why? Why can't I? Because we're both girls? Because you have somebody else you love?" Maki started being impatient.

"No, no..." Umi keep shaking her head "you really can't Maki." with that being said, she run off hurriedly.

"Umi! Hey Umi!" Maki intended to chase after her but the shock from Umi's rejection make her feet unable to move.

Night came silently. After her search for Umi getting no result, Maki decided that she would just go back to their hotel room. She was sure that eventually, Umi will come back. And her hunch was right. Umi came back at night, somehow drenched.

"Umi, what's happened? Why are you drenched?" Maki took a dry towel and wrapped it around Umi's body.

Umi didn't answer. She just kept looking down.

"For now, you should take a bath or you'll catch a cold."

"...I'm sorry." Umi said with a really small voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I suddenly ran off like that." Umi lift her face, looking at Maki. "Maki, do you remember that I once said that I will tell you my secret when you're older? You're curious right? About why I couldn't go out too much, or why my face didn't changed at all even after twenty five years?"

Maki gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. Umi took something from her bag and immediately stores it into her jacket pocket.

"Please follow me."

As being said, Maki followed Umi quietly. They're heading to the bathroom. After both of them went inside, Umi closed the door and lock it. She turned on the water's tap and let the water flow, making some noises.

"U-Umi?"

"Please do not freak out." she took the thing inside her pocket. It was a gun. "I used silencer."

"Umi?! What are you trying to do?!"

"I will answer all your questions and show you my secret."

Umi pointed the gun to her head and without hesitation, pulled the trigger.

Maki couldn't digest what she saw. It's all happened too fast. She didn't understand what was going on. When she saw Umi lying on the floor and her head covered in blood, she screamed her name.

"Umi! Umi, can you hear me? Umi?!" Maki immediately checked Umi's pulse.

None. She couldn't hear anything. Maki fell on her knee. Umi's blood was getting washed by the water that flowing from the bathtub. She couldn't think of anything right now. She didn't believe what she just saw. She remained silent as it is, accompanied by the sound of flowing water. She didn't know how much time passed by but she realized that she should do something. She turned around. Just when she was about to get up, she could hear some sound from behind.

"...Ma...ki..."

Maki's eyes widened in surprised. She looked at the source of the sound that still lying down on the wet floor motionless. Several minutes later Maki could see Umi's hand moving slowly. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was sure that she didn't hear any pulse left from Umi some minutes ago. And yet here she was, getting up from the floor like nothing was happen.

"I'm sorry, I still feel a little dizzy. Did I scare you?" Umi was now fully recovered. Blood could be seen all over her face. "I probably should wash my face first and then I explain everything to you."

Maki's knee felt weak. She didn't understand what just happened in front of her eyes.

After Umi cleaned all the mess she made, she helped Maki to get up, sat her on the couch, wrapped her with a towel and gave her a hot chocolate. Maki still looked a little distraught and Umi couldn't help it. She must be shocked by what she had seen.

"I'm sorry it looks like I made you shocked." Umi smiled wryly.

Maki sipped her hot chocolate and tried to calm down a little. "Care to explain what's exactly happened?"

"You see Maki..." Umi put down her cup. "I'm immortal." She looked at Maki solemnly.

Hearing Umi's word, Maki didn't blink at all. Umi forced a laugh.

"I know it sounds ridiculous and I know you won't believe me. But you saw how I died back there and then I came back to life, right?"

Maki nodded.

"I cannot die nor aging. That's why my face didn't change at all even after twenty five years. And because I didn't age, I couldn't go out that much since people will find me strange for not aging. Even though I didn't work, I can afford my living expenses because Sonoda's family took care of it for me, with a condition that I had to live alone and far away from the crowds."

Maki looked at Umi in disbelief. She didn't believe what she just heard.

"I have tried everything to get myself killed. I shot myself, stab my heart with knife, drank a poison, got myself hit by the truck, drown myself in the water, burned myself, and even buried myself alive. But none of those methods worked. I did feel the pain but in the end I keep coming back to life." She smiled painfully.

"...why? Why is this happening to you?" although it was Umi who's hurting, Maki couldn't bear herself anymore. It was too painful for her just by hearing it.

"It's a long story. Do you still want to hear it?"

Maki nodded in response.

"It's happened a long time ago..."

* * *

" _Umi, hey Umi! Why are you spacing out?"_

" _I'm sorry. What were you talking about?" Umi snapped out from her day dream._

" _Let's study together for the test next week."_

" _Do you have any problem with your study? It's weird for Maki to come for me when it comes about study."_

" _Of course I don't! Who do you think you're talking to? I just wanted to..."Maki averted her eyes and crossed both her hand. "Spend more time with you..." she said the last sentences softly but Umi could still hear it anyway. They both blushed and fell in an awkward silent._

I had someone whom I really loved. She was a year younger than me. Our families were acquaintances. Her father was a friend of mine. They both contributed a lot to society. While my family contributed in the traditional education field, her family contributed more in medical field. We are both the only child and expected to succeed our parents. She was very stubborn and her pride was really high. But she has a cute side too and she only showed it to me. She's excel in study, did well in sport and on top of that, she was a real beauty. She almost could do anything although she was really bad with house chores, especially cooking. I'm in love with her. I know that I shouldn't hold that kind of feelings for her. But I can't do anything. Every time I was with her, my heart beating out of control. Sometimes it's even hard for me to breath. It's only natural. There's no one who didn't fall in love with her. The combination of crimson hair and violet eyes bewitched everyone.

And I was no exception.

One day, something I always dreamed of come true. She said that she was in love with me too. I was really happy, so happy that I cried. Since then you could say that we were going out. Every day was such a blissful day and I really wished that we could stay like that forever.

" _Umi, I'm sorry did you wait long?"_

" _No, I just got her myself."_

" _Let's go?" Maki offered her hand to the bluenette, but the latter didn't take it."What's wrong?"_

" _What if someone we knew saw us walking while holding hands?" Umi hesitated._

" _You're right..." feeling a little bit disappointed Maki agreed. She looked around and then her eyes stopped at a stand shop near the corner of the road. "I know! Wait here for awhile." She ran off somewhere, leaving Umi alone._

 _Not long after that, she came back while holding a sun hat in her hand._

" _Maki, what are..."_

 _Before Umi could finished what she was going to say, Maki put the sun hat to her head._

" _With this, people won't recognize you. Maybe..."_

 _Umi stopped for a while and then burst out laughing. "They still can see my hair you know!"_

 _Feeling embarrassed Maki pouted. "Give it back if you don't want to." Maki move her hand to reach for the hat, but what she got was Umi's hand instead._

" _I'm sorry. Of course I want it. Thank you Maki, I like it so much." Umi smiled earnestly making the red-head blushed even more. "Now then shall we go?" with their hands intertwined with each other they walked._

Time passed by quickly without us knowing it. We were already at that age where we should think about our future seriously. Though I didn't want to end our relationship, I realized that we couldn't keep it forever.

" _There you go, spacing out again. What are you thinking?"_

" _Maki?! N-no, it was nothing. Moreover Maki, what are you doing here? Don't you have work to do? How about the patient in your place? I heard it was increasing because of that strange epidemic disease?" Umi talked to Maki that peeped from the window._

" _Yes. It's really crazy at my place. I barely made it out here." Maki groaned._

" _Then what are you doing here? You should do your work properly!"_

" _I did! I just come here to see your face. It's already been a while since the last time we met." Umi blushed from embarrassment. She did feel happy that Maki spare her precious time to deliberately meet her._

" _You've become really pretty in this short period of time."_

" _Pra-praising me won't get you anywhere!" Umi covered her face only to find Maki is laughing in amusement. "Since when did you become a smooth talker?"_

" _I don't always praises anyone randomly you know. I only praised you. Anyway here, I have something for you." Maki handed a book to Umi. "It's an interesting book. I bet you'll like it."_

 _Umi took the book from Maki's hand. "Thank you. But I don't have anything for you in return." Umi feels bad._

" _It's alright, I don't want anything anyway. I just wanted to see you." Now it was Maki who's blushing. "I need to go back to work. See you soon Umi!"_

I really love her, with all of my heart. I'm afraid that I couldn't find anyone else that I could love with my all like I loved her. While I stumble over what I should do, time keeps running. Both her parents and mine have already arranged a marriage for both of us. She was betrothed with someone from the same background like her. He was a physician from another village. And I myself was introduced to a litterateur by my father. He was really kind and polite. But I couldn't lie to my heart. It was Maki that I love, not him. It was really painful to endure. I loved her but I couldn't be with her.

" _Umi! Here you go again, spacing out by yourself. If you have any problem you can rely on me you know."_

 _Umi looked at Maki. "I'm sorry to make you worry." She stroked Maki's cheek softly. "Don't pout you're more beautiful without it."_

" _Here you go again, trying to change the topic." Maki sighed._

That night, was the last night we could spend together. We were getting married tomorrow. We managed to meet with the excuse that we're too nervous and it would be calming to meet with someone in the same situation. Our parent let us, since they knew that after we married we couldn't casually go to each other house anymore.

" _Hey Umi, close your eyes."_

 _Umi did as Maki told. She could feel Maki was putting something around her neck._

" _There, you can open it now." she said in satisfied._

 _Umi looked at her neck. Something was wrapped around her. When the moonlight falls on top of them, she realized that it was a necklace with blue sapphires hanging beautifully at the bottom._

" _Maki...this is...?"_

" _Umi, I loved you. You know that I do. But we can't be together. Our kind of relationships really taboo, both you and me didn't want to let our parents down and beside..."Maki paused for a moment, looked agony. "We're both getting married tomorrow..." Maki hugged the bluenette tightly while trying her best to hold her tears._

" _You know that I'll do anything to be with you forever." She whispered to Umi's ear._

 _Aaah this is not fair. Look at how we loved each other so much. You're really cruel, God. I love this person with all of my heat, but then you mock us with destiny. I don't want to accept this. I can't accept this_

" _Maki..." Maki loosened her hug and looked at Umi's face._

" _Want to commit double suicide with me?"_

That was the start of this curse. I shouldn't have said that to her. She agreed so easily. That night, we drowned ourselves to the lake near our village. We took each other's hand and closed our eyes. I pray that we'll meet again in a better situation. But the answer to my prayer was something I never imagined. Three days later I woke up in my bed. I remembered very well, when I inhaled the water and it started creeping to my lungs. I couldn't forget how it feels. It was ridiculously hot and painful. I thought for sure that I will die. But here I am, feeling alive like nothing's happened at all. But the same didn't goes for Maki. She was found dead. That's when I realized that I was immortal.

 _And it was the start of my punishment..._

* * *

"And so here I am, still alive and well." Umi smiled, though Maki know it was forced.

Silence fell between them. Maki didn't know how to react. Her hot chocolate already gone cold and her wet clothe was already dry.

"There's something I've been curious about. This Maki in your story, could it be...I'm her...reincarnation?" Maki asked carefully. Somehow she really felt familiar with the Maki from Umi's story. Although she didn't inherit any memory from her past self. But if she really did then she would know the reason of why whenever she looked at Umi's brown eyes she felt nostalgic, or why she was comfortable around the bluenette.

"You could say something like that. That violet eyes and crimson hairs really haven't changed at all. Although her first name wasn't Nishikino." Umi smiled sadly.

"So basically all the things you gave me were...?"

"Yes, they are the things you gave me in the past. But in the end it's always come back to me..."

Maki paused. She understood what Umi mean. If she knew she gonna died soon, she wanted to give everything back to Umi too, just like her past self did.

"How many times have you repeated this circle? You know, meeting with my reincarnation and see me die..."

"I don't really sure...I stopped counting after twenty five. Besides you didn't always come back to me. I think that there are times when you continued with your live and didn't know me at all. In fact, you're the first one to come back to me after about two hundred years." She smiled wryly. "I was very happy when I met you at the beach twenty years ago. I even went to Tokyo deliberately just to meet you." She laughed, remembering her silly act.

"I'm sorry..." Maki looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't remember it. I'm sorry I've caused you nothing but pain. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you always. But the me right now is really in love with you!"

Surprised, Umi jerked a little. "Bu-but...!"

"I know that it sounded selfish but I really want you by my side. You know how greedy I was. I don't want to let you go. I'll do anything to be with you forever! You deserve some happiness and I want to be the one who gave that to you."

"I'm afraid Maki, afraid that I will lose you again. I can't take it anymore, I'll go crazy if I lose you again." Umi breaks down, she cried really hard.

Maki immediately hugged her. "Look at me Umi, I'm here." Maki took Umi's hand and brought it to her cheeks. "Here, you can feel me right?" she hugged her once again. "You can feel my warmth right? I'm here Umi, I'm alive." Maki stroked Umi's hair gently, trying to calm the bluenette. "I know that it's not enough, but let me try first. I'll make up for the time we lost, I promised."

Maki put her hand on Umi's chin and lift her face. "Umi look at me." brown meet violet. "I love you, please give me another chance."

"Maki..." when Umi's saw Maki's face, she knew that her resolve going to crumbled. She hugged her tightly and started crying again. "Maki, Maki! I miss you, I miss you so much!"

After Umi cried to her heart content, once again Maki asked her the same question she asked in the beach. She took the ring once again.

"Umi, will you stay by my side forever?" Maki looked at the bluenette, still believe with her choice.

Before answering, Umi hesitated for awhile. But she knew that she couldn't lie to herself. She loved Maki. She always did.

"If you're fine with someone like me, then I'll gladly be yours."

Overjoyed by Umi's answer, Maki smiled from ear to ear. She put the ring in Um's finger.

"I don't know what will happen to us, but I'll fight for you. I won't leave you alone."

Maki closed the gap between them. She moved her lips closer to Umi's. She's always curious how Umi's lip would taste. After a list of speculating the taste, she realized that nothing compared to the real sensation. Umi's lip was soft, sweet and warm. Though it was the first time she kissed her, she missed this sensation so much.

 _I do love SonodaUmi. No matter in what times._

The next day, Maki decided that she would bring Umi to Tokyo to tell her parents about their relationship. Umi said that it was too rushed. Maki should wait for her fellowships to end. But Maki disagree. She wanted to tell her parents that she has found somebody she loved, and she wanted her to be her partner for life.

"Are you really sure about this? The trip to Tokyo is really far." Umi reminded the red-head.

"It's fine. I can handle it." Maki insisted.

"But you didn't sleep much last night."

Maki looked at the bluenette and smiled. "It's alright Umi, there's nothing to worry about."

Maki took Umi's hand and brought it to her lip. "You know Umi, I love you. I always will."

...

...

...

 _*crashed*_

It happened in an instant. When Umi comes back to her sense, she could hear the sound of a siren and people talked. Her vision is still blurry but she already got a glimpse about what happened. She looked around to find that the car she was riding with Maki has already formless.

"Maki..." she got up, her vision obstructed by blood. She staggered but she still tried to stand.

"Maki, where are you? Maki!"

A police officer came to her way. "I'm really sorry to inform you but, Nishikino-san is dead. We couldn't save her."

Umi fell back to her knees. She laughed emptily.

"It's a lie. It's a lie right? Maki promised that she will stay with me this time. I must be dreaming right? It can't be happening, Maki! Don't leave me alone again, Maki. Maki!"

Umi's voiced echoed everywhere.

* * *

 _A sand castle gently, as if being brushed, was destroyed by the waves that slowly waving to the ground. Gusts of wind made its way to invite my hair dances in the air. Even now, the fresh new scent of the wind comes and caries my old memories, for just a moment. I stopped. Alone, I've been fascinated by the waves breaking onto the shore. I've had a few meetings that you could call fate. How long have I come to continue living here? I try to recall, sigh, and shake my head. I'm here and will always be here. I'm still waiting for you while I bear this anguish that you can never get used to._


End file.
